


a piece of work

by miastree



Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Getting Together, M/M, Matchmaking, Mutual Pining, Oblivious Space Boys, jess can't keep her nose out of it honestly
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-12
Updated: 2017-02-12
Packaged: 2018-09-23 16:08:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,864
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9664961
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/miastree/pseuds/miastree
Summary: The way that Poe and Finn dance around each other is noticeable and also noticeablyfrustrating.Rey, Jess and Snap decide to formulate a Plan of some description. Spoilers: they aren't very good at this stuff.





	

**Author's Note:**

> i wrote this donkeys ago and decided to post it here for y'all because it makes me giggle

Rey returns to the Resistance base on Q'Dar, three months after she left, with Luke Skywalker in tow. He took a lot of convincing, Rey understands why, but it finally worked and now he's back. Rey will never forget the smile on General Organa's face when Rey, Luke, R2 and Chewbacca descend the ramp of the Millennium Falcon to the loudest cheers they'd ever heard.

It's been two weeks now and Rey is settling. The First Order has taken a big hit, obviously, with the destruction of Starkiller, so the majority of the Resistance are just... well, milling about. Going on small missions. Resting.

Rey wishes she was resting.

Luke Skywalker doesn't seem to enjoy the prospect of resting, and still has Rey up in the early hours of the morning to meditate or perform some "wacko Jedi mind tricks", like Finn calls them. Some days, however, he gives her the day off, and these are the days when she sits with the pilots.

Finn isn't a pilot. He doesn't really know what he is planning to do on the Resistance base yet but it is assumed by everyone, including himself, that he is staying. When General Organa mentions he could relocate, he looks as shocked as everyone else. It isn't mentioned again.

Rey sighs and throws back her bedcovers. Today is one of her days off, but almost four months of waking up at the crack of dawn has been drilled into her. She pulls on some clothes and leaves her bedroom.

"Rey! Hi!" Finn greets her with a grin as she strides into the mess hall for breakfast.

"Good morning, Finn," she replies. He's the only one in there aside from herself and the mess hall cooks in the kitchens; she imagines his stormtrooper training requires waking up early too. She doesn't ask.

She grabs some bread, flashing a small smile at a mess hall droid, and takes a seat across from Finn who is already eating.

"Sleep well?" he mumbles, his mouth full of some exotic breakfast food. Rey can't stomach a lot of the food here; on Jakku the food is plain and the Jedi Temple on Ahch-To isn't exactly abundant in the stuff. She tries it, of course she does - it's an exciting prospect, but it often makes her feel slightly ill afterwards.

Rey nods and Finn smiles. It occurs to her that if the First Order could see him now, they would be incredibly angry, and for some reason that makes Rey smile too.

Fifteen minutes pass of the pair sitting in silence, eating, enjoying one another's company, until another pair of Resistance members dawdle into the mess hall. They shoot Rey and Finn grins. Most people do; everyone knows who they are. They're heroes, both in their own rights.

"Do you fancy coming to the medbay with me?" Finn asks her once they've finished. "Only, Doctor Nikku has asked if I wanna sign up for some medical training and, well, I thought I should try some stuff out."

Rey smiles at him. "Of course."

They dwindle along the corridors and passages, chatting until they reach the medbay. People bustle about them, and Rey supposes a lot of them have been up all night. There's been a few supply missions and things, and people still get injuries.

"I'll go and find the Doctor," Finn tells her, and strides down the hall away from her.

Rey stares at the ceiling and sighs. It can be awfully boring being awake before everyone else with nothing to do, she realises.

"Rey!" she hears somebody cry out behind her, and she looks over her shoulder to find out who.

Jessika Pava skips over. She looks excited, although Rey reminds herself that Jessika Pava doesn't often look anything other than excited.

"Good morning, Jess," Rey says with a smile and the same air of dignity she always has, even if she's a hardened Jedi warrior or whatever they call her.

"I was just wondering, well, it wasn't me," Jess stops talking to chuckle, then carries on. "It was Poe actually. He's awake, already, I know -"

Jess stops again to giggle at the confused look on Rey's face when she says that Poe is awake. Poe, on his days off, never wakes before at least mid-morning.

" - we're planning on flying out to that lake just south of the base and having a picnic. It looks like it's gonna be a really nice day," she finishes with a puff of air and a grin.

Rey nods and smiles back at her. "It sounds great," she says. "I'll ask Finn, but I'm sure we'll join you."

"Great!" Jess beams and then waves. "I'll see you in the mess hall, yeah? Haven't eaten yet! Bye!"

Rey waves her goodbye at Jess' retreating figure and turns around to see Finn walking towards her, clutching a data reader and wearing a grin.

"Was that Jess?" he asks, and Rey nods in response.

"Yeah," she says. "We're going for a picnic."

They decide to take the Millennium Falcon, because although it's a dump, it still seems to excite Poe, Jess and Snap even months after it first touched down on Q'Dar.

Poe gets extremely overexcited and Finn joins in. Rey lets them fly it between them. For some reason, as much of a mischievous, giggling mess as they are, Rey trusts the three pilots, and she trusts Finn both with her life and everything else.

Rey leans on the wall behind the pilot and co-pilot's seats and simply watches the two of them. Jess sits just below her on a ledge, snacking on some of those wafer things that Rey likes. 

"They're insufferable," Jess comments between wafers.

"I know," Rey agrees quietly, relieved it isn't just her that thinks this.

BB-8 beeps its agreement.

Finn and Poe are leaning over the Falcon's controls with their heads almost touching. They talk softly to one another, discussing something that Rey can probably hear if she strains her ears. Their hands hover over the buttons and switches and dance delicately over each other's fingers.

Rey's noticed it before, lots of times. There are glances that hold for a bit too long, and then both of them flush and look away and pretend like nothing happened. There are lingering touches and hugs that always last a little longer than Rey expects.

"Can they not just tell one another?" Jess continues the hushed conversation. "Do you think either of them know?"

Snap raises his head from where his eyes have been trained on his data reader. "Oh, Poe knows, for definite. You know, he does that thing when you talk to him, and then you look at him and realise he's been staring at Finn the whole time?"

Jess hums her agreement and Rey nods.

"He does it all the time. I'll give him a look, and he always says "I'm screwed"," Snap finishes. Rey and Jess grin.

They sit in a silence for a moment, and Finn's laugh breaks it up. Rey's eyes almost roll by themselves when she glimpses Poe's look of sheer joy.

"Would Finn know?" Jess questions after a minute in an even quieter whisper. "If he were in love, I mean. I doubt he's been allowed to fall in love with anyone before."

Rey dismisses the flare of anger that fires up in her stomach as a few thoughts about the First Order's attitude to love spring to mind.

"No," Rey says softly. "I doubt he knows much about it at all."

Jess begins to speak. "If you ever come into contact with the First Order again -"

When, Rey almost corrects her with. When I come into contact with them. It's what they're training her for. She ignores this thought and lets Jess continue.

"- you kick their asses for me," Jess finishes softly. "Make sure they're thoroughly defeated."

Rey doesn't say anything, but she silently agrees. She's been having the exact same thoughts since she defeated Kylo Ren; she will burn the entire First Order down for what they did to Finn from birth. They had never let him have a life, and although Rey didn't have much of one back on Jakku, she'd still had the chance to make decisions and the chance to fend for herself.

The three of them sit in silence for the rest of the journey. Occasionally, they'll exchange amused glances whenever Poe and Finn accidentally bump heads.

As soon as they land next to the huge lake, Finn and Poe run down the Falcon's ramp, shouting at one another. Poe swings one of the picnic baskets at Finn in a lame attempt to hit him. Rey winces at the state the sandwiches must be in.

"Caraya's soul," Snap sighs in disbelief. "I can't believe either of them."

BB-8 whistles another agreement.

"We're going to have to start doing something about this, team," Jessika states, her hands on her hips.

Rey grins over at her. To be honest, she agrees, and if they sent a poll around the Resistance base, so would everybody else. Rey is sure General Organa would be the first to vote.

They find a quiet spot by the lake and Rey sticks her feet in. It's freezing cold, but Rey likes the stinging feeling, strangely. It is a weird contrast; Jakku has no water whatsoever, yet the Jedi Temple is surrounded by it. D'Qar is the first place she's been allowed to experience both at once.

"Pass me a wafer," Finn asks Rey, lifting his head up from Poe's thigh to reach out his arm. Rey slings over a packet of them, not missing the flash of something, whatever that is, that goes across Poe's eyes when Finn returns his head to where it had been.

The next day off is different.

Rey finds that even on their working days, they've all fallen into a routine. Her daily meditation and Jedi training alongside Luke falls into perfect step with Finn's medical training and the Blue Squadron's repairs and flight drills. Rey, Finn, Poe, Jess and Snap meet in the mess hall for dinner every day. During breakfast on their days off, they discuss their plans.

"I know it's a day off, but I have some repairs to attend to," Poe interjects this time. Jess looks scandalised that they won't be spending the day together as always, but Finn speaks before she can.

"I'll help," he offers, and Poe's face lights up.

Snap and Rey roll their eyes. Jess snickers. Neither Finn nor Poe notice; they're too busy staring at one another.

"Great!"' Poe says, a little too brightly. "Thanks, buddy. Come on, I'm ready now, let's go..."

He trails off as he stands up. He and Finn leave the table together, chatting animatedly.

"Buddy," Snap snickers over his breakfast. "I don't know who he thinks he's fooling. Himself, maybe."

As Jess snorts, Rey can't help but notice as they walk away that Finn's wearing the same brown jacket he always wears; the one with the slice down the back that has been neatly stitched. She doesn't know the meaning behind it specifically, but she knows it was Poe's. It has to mean something.

Jess slams her fist down on the table so hard that Rey jumps out of her reverie. So do their plates, flying two centimetres above the table.

"Kriff, Jess!" Snap and Iolo shout in unison. Another pilot, Karé, barks out her laughter.

"We need to do something about those idiots," Jess continues without even acknowledging her fist slam. "Today's our chance."

Iolo snorts and turns his attention back to both his data reader and his breakfast. "Yeah, good luck with that."

Jess scowls at Iolo and he lifts up his hands in surrender. "I'm just saying, it doesn't look like it's going to happen anytime soon. They're both pretty oblivious."

Snap laughs. The corner of Karé's mouth lifts upwards over her muesli.

"Well, I beg to differ," Jess says with a sniff. "They're practically dating anyway. They just need to realise it, which is why we're speeding it along."

Rey nods at Jess in agreement. "I think it's a great idea. They need a push, they're both completely clueless."

Rey's words are met with grins. They always are, nowadays.

Jess hoists herself up from the table and waits expectantly. "Well, come on, then!"

Snap and Rey jump to their feet.

"Don't do anything illegal!" Karé calls after them. "And don't touch my X-Wing!"

"Puh-lease," Jess scoffs as the rest of the pilots chorus the same thing. "As if I would touch your crappy X-Wings."

The three of them, plus BB-8, who somehow found its way back to them from the hangar, run from the mess hall to avoid being hit by the squadron's plates. They stalk the corridors and formulate a plan.

The plan involves flying Poe and Finn to the lake south of the base and leaving them there. It's Jess' plan, quite obviously.

Rey agrees it might work. Snap, like Snap always does, just nods his head and rolls his eyes. BB-8 whistles out some excited expletives.

The four of them rush to the hangar, but Rey's arms fly out to stop them as they enter. She has already noticed the position Finn and Poe are sitting in.

They're so close their foreheads are touching, but that isn't unusual. Both of them are bent over some X-Wing parts, and Finn is handing Poe tools and holding things together. They're both sweating; Rey suddenly notices the heat in the hangar.

"Kriffing..." Snap trails off. "Look at them. What are they doing?"

Rey's attention trails to their legs. They're practically intertwined as they sit opposite one another. Jess snickers.

"Kriff!"

Jess and Rey look to Snap, but this time it wasn't him that swore, surprisingly. They look over at Poe, who is cradling his hand to his chest.

"Poe, no, stop, come here," Finn says, loudly enough that they can hear. "I'm medically trained, remember? Give me your hand. Come here -"

Finn takes Poe's hand in his and examines it. Rey can't help feeling like they're watching some pre-recorded drama on a data reader, like they're outsiders, but eagerly anticipating. She shifts from one foot to the other.

After contemplating for a moment, Finn takes off his shirt. Jess snorts at Poe's both appreciative and slightly faint-looking facial expression.

Finn wraps his white shirt around Poe's hand and Rey sees that the blood already begins to seep through. She winces. Ouch.

Her wince is soon wiped off her face, however, when Poe's other (uninjured) hand makes its way up to Finn's cheek. It all happens in a split second then.

Rey realises that they're watching the two kiss. It's tender, soft, sweet and, well, _finally_.

Snap grunts, but he's smiling. Jess punches the air and giggles and BB-8 begins to let out some excited, high pitched squealing beeps that Rey can't translate, possibly because they don't translate and it's just excited noise. Rey can empathise; it's exactly what's happening in her head.

The two pull away from each other at the sudden noise and they flush red. Rey inwardly notes that Poe only ever flushes around Finn, or when the situation involves him. Both of them have the perfect deer-in-the-headlights expressions fixed on their faces, and Rey loves it. She laughs too.

The next few days are unbearable for other reasons.

"Okay, I get that we wanted you together, but stop already!" Rey yells at the pair as they make out slowly on the sofa behind them.

"We are trying to watch this!" Jess screams in agreement, violently gesturing with a handful of popcorn towards the projector, on which a holovid is playing.

Finn hums in amusement. "I think it's boring," he says, without taking his eyes off Poe. Poe doesn't say anything, but he does look at the screen intently.

"Boring!" Jess shrieks. It's one of her favourite vids and she looks murderous at the criticism, even if Finn's not watched enough of it to give a decent review.

"How would you know if it's boring?" Rey comments coolly. "You haven't watched two minutes of this yet. And we're halfway through."

"Ho!" Jess yells triumphantly at the defence and throws a handful of popcorn over her head like confetti.

Finn flushes, but he's grinning proudly. Rey groans at the facial expression. Jess throws another handful of popcorn at him over her shoulder and it showers around the couple.

"I think this is an incredibly boring vid," Poe interjects unhelpfully.

"I'll mutiny," Jess warns her Commander with her eyes fixed intently on the projection.

"You haven't watched any of it either, Dameron," Snap points out. He's sitting at the back of the room next to the projector; he often operates the machinery on their days off. Rey and Jess chorus their agreement.

"I beg your pardon, I've just watched at least two minutes," Poe says, and then they go back to kissing again. Jess rolls her eyes and stuffs her mouth full of popcorn with a fond, albeit exasperated expression.

Rey rolls her eyes too, but she's grinning.

If anyone deserves to be this sickeningly happy, it's Finn.

**Author's Note:**

> i hope you enjoyed this as much as i did  
> jessika needs to Stop she's such a meddler i swear i love her


End file.
